dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hyper Zergling/HZ's Reviews
After Desctructivedisk pesteredasked me to make a review blog, I decided to. But be warned, it won’t be updated very often, due to my personal life, and the fact that I have a lack of attention span, so reading horrendous fan fictions will take a long time. Rating Categories: *KidVegetaPerfect *DestructivediskExceptional *Very Good *Mediocre *Below Mediocre *Pretty Bad *Supersaiyian11Worst Possible Note: It will be very unlikely that any of your fan fictions will lie in the upmost or worst category More pros or cons may be added after I re-read each story Dragon Ball IP by Destructivedisk Pros *Very original *No overpowering *Humans now play a greater role *Canon characters keep their personalities Cons *Tao is too “random.” **Tao should be dead, due to Super Buu. The explanation supplied, although possible, is insanely unlikely. *Fat Buu is out of existence. *Chiaotzu and Yajirobe beating the hypothetical Frieza *Dende would have understood the situation at hand and sacrificed himself. Overall Rating Very Good Dragonball GH by GHdude Pros *Canon characters somewhat keep their personalities *Nothing above SSJ4 Cons *Terrible, terrible grammar and spelling, if not for my corrections, not to mention new additions also have poor grammar now *Story needs explaining *Descriptions are too straightforward and redundant, resulting in utter boredom *Pan getting mad at Krillin for hitting her during the tournament *Goten wouldn’t be pissed during his tournament fight with Trunks *Since when was Dragon Ball one word? Overall Rating Pretty Bad Dragon Ball Multiverse:The origin of Nameko!!! by Supersaiyian11 Pros I can't think of any at the moment Cons *Lack of story development *Rewrite of something that already happened *Lack of spacing between many sentences and behind many commas *Lack of capitalization on many letters that should be capitalized, and capitalization on some letters that should not be capitalized *Image theft Overall Rating Pretty Bad Dragon Ball Z: AR by Piccolo The Super Namek and Raging Blast Pros *Good time frame to develop on Cons *Power levels are higher than they should be Overall Rating Mediocre – Pretty Good Dragonball Z 2.0:Bruss The Ultra Saiyan by Supersaiyian11 Pros *Disregarding canon issues, the backstory of Bruss could have been a good idea Cons *Overpowering *No explanations for things that just don’t make sense *Minimal story development *Poor grammar/spelling *Image theft…again Overall Rating Pretty Bad REDACTED by Frieza Sama Pros *It actually made me laugh Cons *In the section of Krillin and 18, is Marron Marron as in their daughter or Maron? Clarified, but still caused initial confusion *Not exactly a "fan fiction" Overall Rating Exceptional (for its intention) Dragon Ball : NS by Raging Blast Note: This review was done during the process of reading, so more points are pointed out. Pros: *GT is disregarded Cons: *The story unravels too suddenly. *“Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan,Krilin,Yamcha,Ciaotzu and Tien” You could’ve just typed “The rest of the Z Fighters” *Humans and saiyans being born of the same ancestor race *Goku wouldn’t just send his son into the line *Shenron teaching fusion *Broly’s power already rises by the second *The time thing in that world is illogical. If they beat Broly in 15 minutes in that world, then 15 minutes it is, since it’s 15 minutes relative to them. *Virtually all characters speak as though they are little kids. The quotes are not what many of them would say. *Goku and Trunks Fusion *Janemba *Other kind of fusion that exceeds fusion dance and Potara *US customary system instead of metric (100 miles); it’s Japan, not the US *The rest of the Z Fighters inexplicably learning signature techniques of others *Informal punctuation and capitalization *Some grammar and spelling problems *The idea of Xorcai was better Misunderstanding clarified Overall Rating Below Mediocre Dragon Ball Z: Bloodlines by Princeofallsalads Pros *Solid writing that did not bore me at all. *GT is disregarded *Master Roshi molesting 18...he would Cons *Some cliches, such as the what happens with Turtle Jr. and the toxic darts in Roshi's traps *Use of the US customary system for measurements Overall Rating Exceptional Next In Line *Dragon Ball Z : NS by Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Futuristic Tales by NomadMusik Category:Blog posts